Hold On
by neon maverick
Summary: A shootout at the mall kills 10 instantly and injures another 14, Miley being one of them. Will her secret die…along with her?
1. The Shooting

_A shootout at the mall kills 10 and injures another 14, Miley being one of them. Will her secret die…along with her?_

* * *

'Okay, which one? This one…or this one?' Miley Stewart asked her brother and her two best friends as she held up two dresses.

'Miles…you've held up the same dress 5 times now, just take that one. It's obviously that's the one you want.' Jackson said, trying to keep his cool.

'But this one has ruffles!' Miley complained.

Lilly pointed towards the changing room. 'Just go try it on, Miley!' she said, playing with her best friend. Miley brightened up. 'Yay!' she said, rushing off to the changing room.

Oliver and Jackson shook their heads. Girls could be so difficult. 'Lilly!' came Miley's voice from a changing room. Lilly went off to check on her best friend. She came out a few seconds later.

'She doesn't like either of them.' She said, laughing a little. 'Anyway, I gotta get going. Oken, you coming?' Oliver shrugged his shoulders and followed her out of the mall. Jackson sighed. Now he was on his own. And he was bored. Suddenly he heard screaming. Jackson looked around to see someone with a gun pointed at a three-year-old. The gun went off and the little girl dropped to the ground, blood spreading in a pool around her. His eyes widened and he ran over, where people were gathering. He took a T-Shirt off a shelf and pressed it onto the wound, hoping to stop the bleeding.

Back in the changing room, Miley had just finished changing. She came out the small cubicle and brushed herself down. She swung her bag over her shoulder and started to walk in the direction where she thought Jackson had been but he wasn't there.

'Jackson? Jackson, where are you?' she said, looking around.

'Hold up there, little girlie.' Came an evil voice. Miley turned around to stare into the eyes of someone with a manic grin on his face. She screamed and started to run in the opposite direction, the man hot on her heels.

Jackson turned in the direction of another scream. He knew at once who it was.

'Miley!' he shouted. He gave the blood soaked T-Shirt to a woman and she took over his job. He got up from his kneeling position and ran in the direction of the scream. He looked around before Miley bashed into her brother with a squeal.

'He's…after…me.' She said, between breaths.

'Who? Who's after you, Miles?' Jackson said, grabbing Miley's shoulders and looking into her eyes. 'Him!' she screamed, pointing at the man running towards them, holding a gun.

'Oh, shit!' Jackson swore as he took Miley's wrist and started to run.

The man shot twice at the siblings but missed. Then Jackson hit a dead end and they both turned around, backing into the wall. The man heard footsteps behind and shot randomly, and the bullet hit a man in his forehead. Miley squealed as the man fell backwards. The man, called Ayden, aimed at Jackson and pulled the trigger. Miley jumped in front of her brother and the bullet hit her in the stomach. Ayden pulled the trigger again and another bullet hit her again, near the last wound. Then he ran off as Miley dropped to the floor and Jackson screamed her name. Her eyes closed as Jackson knelt down beside her.

'Miles? Please don't die. Please, God, don't let her die.'

* * *

_Aww…poor Jackson, poor Miley. Next chap up soon!_


	2. Why?

Jackson put his hands under Miley and cradled her in his arms before picking her right up and carrying her carefully round the shopping mall, looking out for gunmen. He could see people screaming, hear their frantic voices…

'No, don't please!'

'Stop! Please don't shoot her, shoot me instead!'

'Do you want money? I-I have money!'

Jackson wanted to help them all right now, but he only cared about one thing.

_Miley…_

* * *

There were ambulances outside and paramedics and police rushing in and out. It was just starting to rain. Two paramedics rushed over and took Miley from Jackson's arms. They rushed off to an ambulance without a word.

'Hey, wait! Come back! That's my sister!'

Jackson ran after them, as they put her in an ambulance and closed the doors. Jackson fumbled with his car keys and started to get in his car, as the ambulance pulled off. They all looked the same, but he caught the name on the side of the ambulance.

* * *

Jackson paced the waiting room, as he caught sight of Robbie Ray, Lilly and Oliver. They came running up to him.

'Jackson, are you okay? What happened?' Robbie Ray caught hold of his pacing son by the shoulders.

'W-Well, after you…' he gestured towards Oliver and Lilly. '…left the Mall…g-gunmen flooded the p-place, and…we-we ran…but I-I hit a d-dead end…and M-Miley jumped in front of me, w-when he sh-shot at me…'

Jackson trailed off, starting to cry. Robbie Ray hugged his son. Lilly collapsed onto a chair, with Oliver beside her. A tear slid down her cheek and Oliver put his arm round her, and she leaned into him.

A doctor came out, looking at his clipboard. He looked up, and seeing Jackson, came over. Jackson recognised him as Dr. Wilson, Miley's doctor.

'Er…Mr. Stewart?' Everyone turned towards Dr. Wilson. 'Your sister, Miley Stewart, is stable, but she's not woken up yet. She will not like any activity that is too loud, so try not to argue or shout. It's only one person at a time at the moment.'

Jackson looked at his dad. He nodded slightly and Jackson followed the doctor to Miley's room.

'She's gonna be alright?' Jackson said, looking Dr. Wilson.

'…' The doctor took a while to answer. 'I…I'm not the person to tell you that, Mr Stewart. I'm sorry.'

He slowly opened the door to Miley's room. Dr Wilson checked some wires connecting to her were okay, but then let Jackson in. Dr Wilson left after Jackson was in.

'Oh my God.'

Jackson had never seen his sister so pale. It was frightening. She lay there, looking almost asleep. Jackson walked over.

'Why did you do it, Miles?' Jackson said, knowing she wouldn't answer.

'Why did you jump in front of me?'

Jackson took a chair and sat next to Miley's bed. He took hold of her hand gently, careful not to hurt her. 'I'm sorry.'

'I'm so, so sorry…'

* * *

_Yeah, I know what you're gonna say…it's been too long, finally I've updated, stuff like that…feel free to say whatever, but note: Flames will be used to roast marshmallows._

_Please R+R!_


	3. What sort?

_4 months later…_

'I can't believe you! She's your daughter!' Jackson shouted at his dad.

'She's not coming back, Jackson! I thought you'd like it that I'm putting her at peace!'

'You're not putting her at peace! You're destroying any chance she has at living!' Jackson screamed.

'You destroyed any chance she had at living 4 months ago when you let her take 2 bullets for you!' Robbie Ray said, not realising what he was saying.

Jackson breathed heavily. 'Jackson, I didn't mean that.' His dad said.

'You know I feel guilty. You just like making it worse!' Jackson ran out of the house, bumping into Lilly as he ran down the beach. He felt a sharp pain in his foot.

'Jackson. Jackson, are you alright?' Lilly grabbed his shoulders. She looked down at his foot. 'You're bleeding.'

'I know. And I don't care.' Jackson said, crying.

'What are tears doing running down your cheeks then?' Lilly said, wiping a few away with her thumb.

'Dad says he's gonna take Miles off life support.' Jackson said, as Lilly sat him down on a rock and dabbed at his foot.

'Why would he do that?'

'He doesn't think that she can live.' Lilly bit her lip.

'Why don't we go down to see her then?' she asked, smiling.

'I guess.'

By the time they got there, Robbie Ray was already there, taking the papers. He walked into Miley's room and Jackson and Lilly followed.

'You're really gonna do it?' Jackson said, his voice rising.

Lilly sat next to Miley and took her hand.

'Jackson, you know she's never going to wake up!'

'She's still got a chance, Dad!'

Miley's hand started shaking.

'Guys!' Lilly said, trying to quiet them.

'You're never going to live with yourself if you do this, Dad!'

'I just want her at peace!'

Lilly felt a light squeeze on her hand. 'Miley?' she whispered. 'You can hear them, can't you?'

'Guys! Shut up!' Lilly said louder.

'What sort of a father are you?!'

'I just want my little girl to stop hurting!'

Miley squeezed Lilly's hand again. Lilly turned toward her best friend, seeing her eyes were slightly open. She gasped slightly.

'Oh my God. Miley?'

She nodded ever so slightly, squinting. 'Is the light hurting you?' Lilly whispered.

Miley nodded again. Lilly got up and pulled the shutters down. The she put her hands in between father and son.

'Guys!' she screamed.

They both looked at her. Then Jackson looked toward Miley, not realising she was awake.

'Miley. Oh God, I am so sorry.'

'Jackson.' Miley whispered.

Jackson put his hand over his mouth, Miley innocently looking at him. Suddenly her eyes widened. 'Where is he? The guy, he's killing people! Jackson, don't let him!'

'Miles, he's not gonna hurt you. He's in prison. Miley, calm down.' He soothed, but she was spiralling out of control. He wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed uncontrollably.

No-one noticed Robbie Ray sitting on a chair, looking deeply at her. He couldn't believe that he had been thinking of killing her. Jackson was right. _What kind of a father was he?_

_I know I take ages to update, but I have no inspiration. I'm thinking of discontinuing this, but you decide. Please R R!_


	4. He's back

Oh yeah! A quick update! Go me! Go me! Go me! This is the first and probably the last quick update. Please R R!

* * *

'She should be alright to come home. Physically, she's fine, but emotionally…we're not so sure. You'll have to be extra careful.' Miley's doctor said, smiling.

Jackson, Lilly and Oliver helped Miley out of bed and Lilly took her off to the bathroom to get changed.

'She's so fragile.' Jackson said, sighing.

'Yeah. When do you think she'll come back to school? Everyone misses her.' Oliver said, sitting down.

'I dunno. Not for a while, I guess. And I'm not sure whether she'll ever be able to be Hannah Montana again.' Jackson said, starting to pack up Miley's belongings.

Unbeknown to Jackson, Miley heard what he said and turned to Lilly. 'Can I ever be Hannah again, Lilly?'

'Maybe you should get comfier first and then you can try and prove Jackson wrong, ok?' Lilly said, smiling reassuringly.

* * *

There was a knock at the Stewart's door. Robbie Ray was out shopping for groceries. Lilly went to answer and saw Jake standing there. She smiled and let him in, hugging him.

'I haven't seen you in ages. How you been?' Lilly asked him.

'I'm good. You?' Jake said, looking around.

'Yeah, I'm good.'

'I haven't seen Hannah on TV for ages. What's been going on?'

Lilly bit her lip. 'Well…you know Miley's Hannah? It's just…' she trailed off.

'What? What's happened? Has something happened to Miley?'

'I'll let her tell you herself.'

Lilly called upstairs. 'Jackson! Jake's here. He wants to speak to Miley.'

'OK, one minute!' Jackson called back.

'Why didn't you just ask Miley? Why Jackson?' Jake looked confused.

'You'll see why in a minute.'

A few seconds later and Jackson was holding Miley's arm as she slowly made her way down the stairs. It was obvious she was in pain.

Jake ran over and grabbed her other arm. 'What happened?' he asked as he helped.

'A few months ago, we were in the mall and…' Miley trailed off, wincing.

'Miley was shot…2 times…in her stomach. You OK, sis?' Jackson said, sitting her on the couch.

Jake gasped. 'Oh my God. How long were you in hospital?'

'4 months.' Miley said, relaxing as Jake sat next to her.

Jake put an arm round her shoulders and she leaned into him. Jackson and Lilly smiled and went upstairs.

'I'm really worried about her, but I think that Jake might help her.' Jackson said.

'Yeah. He can be really sweet when he wants to. And now he knows, he'll definitely _want_ to be nice.'

Suddenly they heard screaming from downstairs. Jackson was down the stairs so fast Lilly had to run to catch up.

There, standing at the door, was the gunman. He had Oliver in a headlock, and was holding a knife against his throat. Jake was standing up and holding Miley behind him, and she was crying.

'Oliver!' Lilly screamed.

'Little boy was walking down the beach and it was almost too easy to grab him.' Ayden said. 'And you, you were supposed to die. All the people I shot in that part of the mall died. Why don't you join them?'

Ayden dropped Oliver and he crawled over to Lilly, who knelt down, keeping an eye on Miley. Ayden came closer to her and Jake pushed her away from him. Jackson pushed her to Lilly and suddenly Ayden lashed out, catching Jake's arm with the knife. Jake hissed in pain but still grabbed the knife, and twisted it out of Ayden's grip and punched him, knocking him unconscious.

'I thought you said he was in jail.' Miley whimpered.

'I thought he was.' Jackson said, hugging her.

She got up and hugged Jake. 'Thank you.' She looked at his arm. 'You're bleeding.'

Jake smiled and hugged her back. 'It doesn't matter. Just as long as you're alright.'

He knew at once what was happening. He was developing feelings for Miley again.


	5. Fear and Love

Miley knelt down and stared at Ayden lying in the middle of the floor. She wanted to move away from him, yet her hate kept her there. Not hate for hurting her, hate for killing others.

Jake was looking at Miley intently. It was so sweet that even though she had been _shot twice_ and scared half to death just now, she was still asking if he was alright. She was so selfless.

Jackson grabbed Miley around the waist and pulled her up. She stayed limp in his grip as he pulled her onto the couch. He picked up the phone, dialling 9-1-1.

By the time the police had got there, Miley had fallen asleep on the couch. Jake picked her up and took her upstairs. He leant over her and kissed her forehead when he lay on her bed. 'I love you.' He whispered.

Jake walked out of the room, Miley's eyes shooting open. 'He said…he said he _loved _me?' Miley bit her lip and smiled.

_Downstairs…_

'Mr Stewart, we are very sorry for this –'

'You're sorry?!' Jackson wanted to punch him. 'Is that it? He could have killed my sister _again_ today! And you're _sorry_?'

'I assure you it won't happen again.' The officer said.

Jackson's eyes widened. He walked forward. 'Oh yeah? So where is he?!'

Everyone's eyes swivelled towards the car that Ayden was supposed to be sat in, but he wasn't there. The officer ran over to the car. 'Men, where's the criminal?'

One man spoke up. 'He's right over…' he trailed off.

'Find him!' The first officer shouted. 'Find him, men!'

They all ran off and Jake came down the stairs. 'Where are they going?'

Jackson walked forward. 'Ayden's gone.'

'What?!'

'I know. God, don't they know how clever he is? How dangerous?' Jackson walked over to the fridge, and pulled out a bottle of water.

He took a sip. 'I hate him so much.'

'So do we all.' Jake walked over to Lilly and Oliver. 'Are you alright, man?'

'Yeah. Yeah. How's Miley?' Oliver asked.

'I dunno. She's not woken up yet.'

* * *

Miley opened her slide doors and stood out on her balcony, her clothes and hair blowing backwards in the breeze. She leant her hands on the balcony, and leaned over, watching everything on the beach below. She breathed in the cool air, and closed her eyes. Suddenly everything came rushing back.

'_Okay, which one? This one…or this one?'_

'_Jackson? Jackson, where are you?' _

'_Hold up there, little girlie.'_

'_He's…after…me.'_

'_Miles? Please don't die. Please, God, don't let her die.'_

'_Stop! Please don't shoot her, shoot me instead!'_

'_Do you want money? I-I have money!'_

'_You're never going to live with yourself if you do this, Dad!'_

'_I just want her at peace!'_

'_Is the light hurting you?'_

'_Miley. Oh God, I am so sorry.'_

'_Miles, he's not gonna hurt you. He's in prison. Miley, calm down.'_

'_Can I ever be Hannah again, Lilly?'_

'_Oh my God. How long were you in hospital?'_

'_And you, you were supposed to die. All the people I shot in that part of the mall died. Why don't you join them?'_

'_I thought you said he was in jail.'_

'_I thought he was.'_

Miley fell to the ground, sobbing, her hands over her ears. Jake had gone up to check on her and saw her on the balcony, crying her heart out. He rushed over and knelt down, gently taking her hands off her ears and holding them in his. 'Miley…Miley. It's me. Jake. You're fine.'

Miley opened her eyes and her eyes flitted around until eventually landing on Jake. 'Jake…'

'You're okay. It's okay.' Miley nodded and buried her face in his chest, still crying. 'Oh God, I saw it all. I heard everything.'

'What?' Jake was confused.

'I guess it was sort of a flashback, but it was so clear. It was like I was reliving it all over again.'

Jake figured it probably wasn't the best time to tell her that Ayden wasn't actually in prison. 'Okay, Miles, just breathe. It's not real.'

'But it was. It was real. I can't take it, Jake. My dad…'

'What about your dad?' Jake creased his forehead in confusion.

'He was going to take me off life-support. He was going to kill me.'

'No, no he wasn't. Your dad would never _kill _you, Miles. You had been out for four months. He probably thought you wouldn't wake up.' Jake squeezed her hand and held her tighter.

She leant her chin on his shoulder and tightened her hold too. 'But, he…'

'Shh.' Jake stroked her hair. 'Shh…'

Miley lifted her head off his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. He didn't look away. 'Jake…I heard what you said, when you put me in my room, you said that you loved me.'

Jake bit his lip, looking away. 'Oops.'

Miley tipped his chin towards her. 'I don't mind, Jake. It's mutual.'

Jake smiled and leaned in. 'I love you, Miley.'

'I love you too, Jake.' Miley leaned in too and they kissed on the balcony. If the next part had been erased, it would have been the perfect moment.

Miley pulled away, pushing a stray hair behind her ear. 'And now that Ayden's in prison, hopefully he won't come back.'

Jake looked uncomfortable. 'Um, Miley…' he scratched the back of his head nervously. 'Ayden…Ayden escaped. They haven't found him yet.'

Miley stood up sharply, letting go of his hand.

'What?!'

**Please Review.**


	6. Sand In My Eye

Miley grabbed onto the balcony for support. 'Oh…oh…' she said, practically hyperventilating.

Jake stood up. 'Miley…'

'You…' Miley put one finger up, signalling for him to stop. '…stay away from me.'

'But I…'

Miley brushed past him, running down the stairs. 'Miley!' Jackson yelled as she ran out of the door.

Jake came running down after her. 'Miles!'

'What did you do?!' Jackson said, rounding on Jake.

'I had to tell her Ayden hadn't been captured yet. I couldn't lie to her.'

'Oh God…' Jackson ran a hand through his hair.

'I'll go.' Lilly said, getting up.

'Me too.' Oliver said, following suit.

'I should…' Jackson started.

'I don't think either of you should…' Lilly said, shaking her head at Jackson and Jake.

* * *

Miley sat on the sandy beach, tears rolling down her face. She didn't bother to wipe them away; she'd get sand in her eye.

'Miley! Miles!' Miley looked up, hearing her best friend's voices.

She didn't want to talk to anyone right now. She got up and ran. Ran right into the sea. She had to escape. 'Miley!'

Oliver and Lilly looked at each other as she dived in, fully-clothed. 'I-I…' Lilly started.

'It's okay.' Oliver ran and dived in after Miley, grabbing her legs. 'Miley, don't hit me! Ow!'

He pulled her out of the water and Lilly sprinted down the beach to skid next to her soaking wet best friends. 'What the hell were you doing? The doctor said you shouldn't get any water near your wounds.' Lilly took hold of Miley's shoulders, getting ready to shake her.

'Lilly, chill.' Oliver said, breathing deeply.

Miley fell back on the sand, suddenly tired, looking almost dead. 'You lied to me…' she whispered as she fell asleep.

Lilly brushed her hair out of her face and sighed. 'We did, didn't we?'

Oliver smiled sympathetically and got up. He bent down and picked Miley up, the sand falling from her hair and creases in her clothes. He carried her back to the house, where Jake, Jackson and Robbie were waiting.

Jake wasn't exactly known for his patience and was sitting, drumming his fingers and bouncing his knees. Robbie sat on the other side of the couch, not really doing anything. Jackson was pacing the room from side to side, anxiously awaiting his sister's return.

The minute Oliver and Lilly walked in, Jake got up and Jackson ran over, taking Miley from Oliver's arms. He walked upstairs without a word and laid her on her bed.

Downstairs, a sudden thud was heard. They all frowned and ran upstairs to see that Miley was gone and Jackson was lying on the floor, holding his head, and there was a tear in his eye. 'Miley…'

**Please Review :D**


	7. Somehow

**I know the song doesn't totally work, but it's one of my favourites and fits how she ends her battle with Ayden. **

She, although broken, wasn't clueless as to how far Ayden would go to hurt her and screw with her life. She knew he knew everything about her – except that one important secret that kept her life running as smoothly as it did. What was the way of keeping him from finding out?

That was the easy part – figuring the plan out. The hard part was going through with it.

And so, as she got up from her bed silently and stared through the window out into the darkening sky, she finally summoned up the courage to make something of her shattered life. The glass of water she'd drained a few hours ago stood there, shimmering in the dim light.

_She stares at the moon_

_Her ribbons out of tune_

_Memories of the past_

_At the bottom of her glass_

_And resting on her cheek_

_The imprint of his ring_

_A symbol of the weak_

_Commissioned by the king_

_Did he tie you down?_

_Did you make a sound?_

She slowly picked up the empty glass and walked towards her brother's silhouette in the moonlight. 'Miley? What are you –?' She smashed it over his head and didn't wait around the watch the effects.

* * *

_She falls to her knees_

_Screaming God please_

_Make something of me_

_Cause I never wanted anything like what I wanna be right now_

_An angel again_

_An angel again somehow_

She knew where he'd be. Near the lake – she'd heard of many sightings of him there. Wearing the same boots he wore at his crime; the same shotgun in his hands.

She slowly edged her way to the water's side, staring at the ripples that resembled the faint figure of her reflection. What was she now – what would she be after she'd done this?

Not what she used to be – not an angel. She'd never be an angel again.

'I knew you'd come sometime…' A shiver drew a thin line down her spine. '…somehow.' He finished, making her close her eyes and breathe deeply.

It took every atom of her being to refrain from jumping into the water there and then and never daring to come back out. She lifted her head and opened her eyes, staring out into the lake.

She turned to see him leaning against a tree, dragging on his cigarette. She swallowed. 'You have no emotion.'

His head was bent, but his eyes shifted upwards to look at her through his bangs. 'That's correct.'

'You hurt innocent people and you're happy about it.' She said, mirroring his actions.

'No.' He showed nothing in his facial features – no pride, no sorrow, no regret. 'I don't feel happy – I gain nothing out of this.' He flicked his cigarette away onto the ground, but neither made a move to stub it out. 'I'm cold to the point of not feeling anything.'

She lifted her head, her face showing no sentiment either. 'Are you cold to the point of not feeling death?'

'I'm not sure. But I know you're going to introduce me to it…' He turned his head slightly. '…somehow.' He finished again.

_She remembers his old boots_

_And the shotgun that he shoots_

_And all she could take_

_Lies at the bottom of a lake_

_So lift your cig and drag_

_As you figure out a plan_

_To hide it all away_

_How could she ever love this man_

_Did you weigh him down?_

_Did he make a sound? _

* * *

She sat at the edge of the water, her arms wrapped around her legs. 'I just want to be an angel…' she whispered, watching the ripples of the water.

She'd gone through with her plan. She couldn't believe it; the guilt was setting in. She'd killed a man – not an innocent man, but she was still a killer.

But then, so was he.

He had made no move to stop her killing him. He didn't fight her; he didn't tell her to stop; he didn't even say anything.

She'd saved him from a life of regret. Or had she? He'd said he was cold to the point of feeling anything. He proved he was cold to the point of death as well.

She just wanted to prove herself – that she wasn't going to let this slow her down. That she wouldn't show her fans what a wreck he'd made her.

Her fans. What would they think of her? Hannah Montana killed a guy – killed the guy who killed so many others.

_She falls to her knees_

_Screaming God please_

_Make something of me_

_Cause I never wanted anything like what I wanna be right now_

_An angel again_

_An angel again somehow_

It was right for her to do what she did. What else would he do to screw with her life and everyone else's?

She'd have to live with this for the rest of her life. She contemplated reaching into the cold water and pulling him out, but the resentment towards him was too strong.

_And when you carry weight in your life _

_And all the plans you make in your life _

_The original decision was right_

He'd brought this upon himself. He'd killed so many people – ruined hundreds of people's lives by hurting them or taking away loved ones. She was helping people to happiness, without that monster still leading his life.

Wasn't she?

_Did he tie you down?_

_Did you make a sound?_

_Did he weigh you down?_

_Did he make a sound?_

**Yeah, slightly darker than the other chapters. And I know this isn't really in Miley's character, but give me a little leeway here, people – she **_**was**_** shot. Five reviews? (: Please?**


	8. 1 Year Later

**1 Year Later **

**Miley's POV**

It's strange how everything can change in one moment, isn't it? Like, you're driving along in a car having the time of your life – and then _bam_, another vehicle hits yours and you're hurtling towards the end of your life – or what seems to feel like it. Or you think you're just starting to trust someone and you might just think you're in love with them – and you find them lip-locking with some other girl behind the bike sheds. Or you're in the mall with friends…and then someone shoots you; twice.

Isn't it odd how everything can seem to be getting better and _then _everything in your life that has the slightest glimpse of happiness is killed? You know, like…a relative has been hospitalised and they're doing really well – and then they relapse and you're back where you started; you're back holding their limp, lifeless hand and trying to guide them through the black void that their life has suddenly become once again. Or maybe you've had an argument with a friend and then you make up and everything seems as if it couldn't get any better – and then they start drifting away from you again, or they backstab you, talking about you secretly. Or maybe, just maybe – this could happen to anyone – you get shot twice, and everything seems to be getting back to the slightest shred of normality and then…then you murder the one person that cost you your happiness.

You're back where you started. Emotional and physical pain filling up your heart in such a way that it takes up all the room so that no other emotion can come in and overpower it. Everyone tells you the same thing, you know:

'_Look, Miley, I know what you must be feeling right now –' _

'_You know nothing! You know nothing of what I'm feeling right now!'_

And no-one can help you. No-one can hold your hand and stop you from falling into depression. The tsunami of feelings that is too large and too intense that it sweeps everyone out of your life. My life has turned into a never-ending disaster. Because no matter how hard you try not to believe it, or to deny it, or to make it better, you know life is just a test…

…and you're not going to make it out alive.

**Jackson's POV**

Last year I was supposed to go to college. Last year I was supposed to go on dates and maybe get a girlfriend. Last year I was supposed to start turning my grades around. Last year I was supposed to live. Last year I was supposed to finally be myself, and not live in my sister's shadow.

Last year, my sister was shot. Last year she saved my life. Last year I was at her bedside for four months. Last year my sister drowned the guy who shot her. Last year I was in and out of court trying to keep my cool about whether my sister was justified in what she did.

I mean, seriously, she killed a killer. What wasn't justified about it? It took 10 months, 2 weeks, 3 days, 7 hours and 40 minutes for the jury to come to a conclusion:

'_We've come to unanimous vote of…' I tensed. 'Not guilty.'_

_The Stewart Family, Oken Family and Truscott Family all jumped up and cheered for joy. Dad grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, Oliver and Lilly danced around and even kissed each other on the cheek, the parents all hugged each other. But as I leaned over my father's shoulder in the embrace, I caught sight of my baby sister sitting in her glass box. She was smiling at us, but not at the situation. There was no emotion in her eyes. She just sat there doing…nothing._

There's still been no emotion even now, and it's been 2 months, 17 days, 21 hours and 19 minutes since the verdict was said out loud.

She sits in her room all day, all night, guitar untouched. I haven't heard her sing for so long. And if you're wondering what happened to Hannah, she's history. After a few months of nothing, all her fans turned to Mikayla. She's basking in glory now.

You see, I find it funny that nobody asks how she is anymore. Lilly and Oliver come to our house everyday and talk to her about everything that's been going on at school or whatever. She never talks back. She'll nod and shake her head. She will speak – don't get me wrong – but never with any emotion, no heart in it. Almost as if someone monotonic and robotic has jumped into her brain and won't let her go. Controlling her; making her feel as if there's nothing left to live for anymore.

I just want my sister back – is that too much to ask?

**Lilly's POV**

I bet you've heard of Hannah Montana. You know – international pop star? The one with hits like "The Best of Both Worlds", and "I Got Nerve", and "Rock Star"? Yeah, I thought so.

See, when you think of Hannah, you probably think of music, bright colours, perfection.

But, when I think of Hannah, I think of a secret celebrity who hides the broken girl I call my best friend.

You see, I've known Miley was Hannah for a long time now. She told me because she trusted me – and that brought us closer than ever.

And then we were ripped apart by two bullets; the two bullets that hit her in the stomach as she tried to save her brother's life.

And I wasn't even there. I wasn't there to save her, because I left only a few minutes before he shot her. I probably walked past him on the way out.

Oliver and I are the only friends she has now. After Jake went off to film his new movie, he came back and just wasn't the same. He just didn't care about her like he used to. We soon found out why; he had a new girlfriend. And not just any new girlfriend, it was Mikayla.

You know, it's funny how after a while, everyone slowly fades away and stops trying to help her. Oliver almost did once:

'_What the hell do you think you're doing?!' I screamed at him as he walked out of the house. _

'_I can't deal with this anymore, Lilly! Talking to an empty shell! She isn't Miley anymore, you know that. She doesn't even acknowledge that we're there half the time. Sometimes I wish she had died, just because it would be so much less painful for her! I hate –!' Oliver caught his tongue before he said anything else._

'_What?!' Oliver shook his head. I bubbled over with rage. 'No, go on, say it! You hate her, don't you? You hate –!'_

_This time he cut me off. 'No, Lilly! I hate what she's become!'_

_I looked down. 'Oh.' I did too. I hated what that man had done to her._

'_I know you do too, Lilly,' he whispers, coming closer. _

'_But I'm not giving up on her,' I say quietly back, turning away and walking into the house. _

A few minutes after that conversation, he followed me and we've never mentioned it since.

It's been a year since she killed him. And nothing seems to be getting better.

**Reviews? **

**Ooh, and if you want someone else's POV, tell me. And don't worry; there should be a happier ending.**

**And if anyone wants an O/C to replace Jake, or maybe even a certain Jonas boy, tell me that too. **


End file.
